Pokémon - The Journey
by WindShadow64
Summary: Eight young Pokémon trainers start their journey in their home region, Lyorn. Watch their story unfold as they travel, explore and find out who will be the very best! Rated M for eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Authors note: First of all, welcome everyone who stumbled upon this story! I wrote this for some good friends of mine, the first chapter is written in third person, the others will be first-person viewpoints (I'll always announce whose POV of course :3 ) also, bold is Pokémon-speech, italic is thoughts. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The region of Lyorn. Nobody who lives outside of these islands knows of them, they are a well-hidden secret of the Sinjoh government coalition as a place to escape to in case of disasters. This region consists of nine big islands of an atoll, with several small islands scattered in between. The outer eight big islands are connected by train bridges in a octagon while the central island is only reachable by boat. This story is about eight trainers who will start their Pokémon journey in this very region.

* * *

Penn was sleeping. Of course he was, he sleeps about sixteen hours per day, but his brother didn't approve that. Wesley was sitting on his bed, putting several devices and supplies in his backpack as the two teenagers were only a few hours away from the beginning of their journey away from their home island Idasu. As Wesley got up, he grabbed his trusty cold bottle of water and filled a glass, which he then poured all over Penns face, much to the sleepers dismay. Penn shot up from bed, flailing until he managed to grab his blanket and dried his face.

"Well, as you already got cleaned, I'm showering first" Wes said as he left the room. Penn then realised the time and that he had overslept again. He still couldn't believe that he was going on a journey and thought how all of that happened. Last Christmas both him and his brother got their first Pokémon from their parents, he could remember that day like it was yesterday, two balls of fur jumping around them, both happily smiling as one of them jumped on Wesley's shoulder and the other one cuddled Penn's leg. He couldn't help but notice that Wesley's Eevee had a strange symbol on his forehead and his Eevees color was a little off.

"These are Pokémon called Eevee, but I assume you already know a lot about them" That was true, their parents promised them to get both of them a Pokémon, but only with the condition that both of them got the same one to avoid envy. After looking through the internet for a while they both decided for Eevee and looked at its evolutions. Penn preferred Leafeon while Wesley thought that nothing was better than Eevee itself.

"They will be your partners from now on. Oh, also have a look at their collars" Penn got down on his knees and saw a little seed hanging attached to the collar. "Mom, what is this purple gem?" Wesley asked while looking over to Penns Eevee and seeing that it had something different. "And why are these collars different?" Penn added. "Well, the purple gem is a rare item called eviolite, which will make the Pokémon that holds it stronger, but only while it is able to evolve. The seed you have on yours Penn is called miracle seed and will make grass-type attacks more powerful."

Both of them smiled and were happy with their gifts. The thought 'Until now we haven't trained our Eevees in any way' crossed Penns mind as he wondered how this would work. Wesley left the bathroom shouting to Penn "Im going to the market to get some more supplies, you need anything?" Penn checked his backpack, seeing that he had run out of antidotes and batteries for his flashlight "It would be great if you could grab me some antidotes and some batteries, thanks!" Then he heard the door slam shut as he got up and to the bathroom.

* * *

"Alright! Volts, Scorp, you ready to rock this gym?" a brown haired teenager was sitting in a train heading to Idasu, where the first gym, a bug type gym, was, talking to his first Pokémon and best friends Rotom, which was currently in his fan-form, and Skorupi. "**Rooooootom!**" "**Skoooru!**" His Pokémon cheered spinning his blades rapidly. "That's the spirit mah frens!"

Thomas had only started his journey a few hours ago, but his Pokémon were decently trained due to him being challenged to battles quite a few times, so now he was planning to take on gym leader Ojan.

* * *

On the island Trila a girl was being dragged out of bed by her Lileep. She also was a heavy sleeper, but the Lileep got used to it rather quickly, so following its usual routine it dragged the girl into the bathroom and put her in the shower, turning on the cold water. Lydia shrieked and jumped out of the shower "Goddammit Marble, I told you not to wake me up like that."

She gave her Lileep, which she named Marble, a pat on the head anyways, knowing that she had overslept again. Her Lileep then used its ability storm drain to dry her clothes.

Trila was the biggest island and the main island in the Lyord atoll, most inhabitants and best infrastructure, and Lydia liked being in big cities. But she had planned on travelling through the islands and becoming champ for a while, as she had always wanted to be in a high position.

When she finished showering and doing her hair she grabbed her bag, which she had already packed the evening before, said goodbye to her parents and her sister, left the house and made sure to slam the door shut as she didn't plan on returning to this city for a while, as the gym in Trila was the last in the order most trainers followed.

After walking for five minutes she got bored quickly, so she decided to get a Pokémon to travel with her. "Alright, you're up!" Lydia threw a pokeball, releasing Nova, her Natu, which hopped up and sat down on her head "**Natuu~**" As Lydia was instantly cheered up by her Pokemon she started jogging towards the train station to finally get to the first gym.

* * *

Esko was sitting in his living room, sipping some tea as he watched TV while his Roselia sat next to him. "**Rooose…**" "Were gonna leave soon, it should start any minute now." He was already completely prepared for starting his journey, but he didn't want to leave yet. He still wanted to check the news and the weather forecast. Esko never left unprepared. "Ah, finally!" as the news started, Esko leaned forward on his couch to get a better look.

"Another trainer has gone missing last night, seventeen hours ago his Poketec stopped sending R-signals, already three trainers have gone missing while being on the sea between Archea and Okila and it is highly recommended to stay out of this area. That was it from the news, now going on to Jian with the weather…"

'_Another one? I need to check this out, but I don't want anything bad to happen…' _These thoughts crossed Esko's mind as he was turning off the TV, grabbing his backpack. "Ey Remedy, do you wanna chill in your ball or walk along with me?" "**Roselia!**" Remedy got up and dashed for the door, but being too small to open it she had to wait for her trainer. "Alright, calm down, Im on my way." He felt a fresh breeze as soon as he opened the door and saw the beautiful sight of Klyda, and as he stepped out he thought about how much he was gonna enjoy this journey.

* * *

Bradley was sitting by the shore of his home island, Idasu, waiting. **"Laaaarvitar!" **"What? Are you hungry again? We're gonna run out of berries if you don't manage to restrain your hunger." He still gave his Larvitar another oran berry, then he looked around. _'Dammit, why are they taking so long?'_

"HEY BRAD!" After a few seconds to get his ears to stop ringing, he got up and turned around to see who he was waiting for: his childhood friends, Penn and Wesley. "Wesley, could you please calm down? Else I'm gonna get deaf. So is it okay for me to travel with you?" Penn grinned "Yeah, that would be the usual fee, 10000$ please." "Dammit Penn, you know he'll believe that." "I'm not that stupid, thanks Wes."

For a second, Bradley considered travelling alone, but then he thought that it would be much funnier to travel with these two. "So, where are we going first?" Wesley answered that question with a smile on his face "Well, why don't we start it out by this? Bradley, I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the island Moripe, a trainer waited in the Pokémon centre. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall _'They should be done by now… I hope it isn't that bad' _. Manny flinched as the metal door opened with a loud noise and nurse Joy came out, holding two pokeballs. "They are fine, but next time get them out of battle before the get injured so badly." "Okay… I'm sorry." "Don't apologize to me, apologize to them!" "Okay."

Manny left the Pokémon centre and released his two Pokémon, Tentacool and Slugma. "Hi friends… I'm sorry I left you in that battle, he was way too strong…" **"Slugmaaa!" "Tenta!"** His Pokémon looked at him, smiling. "Do you forgive me?" Both Pokémon nodded, and he had to hold back not to hug them, so he wouldn't be the next one getting a medical treatment. "Alright, the first gym is on the other side of the atoll, so we better get moving!" Manny shouted happily as he recalled his Pokémon and started running towards the nearest train station.

* * *

Alex loved being at the beach, probably because he and his two friends had something to do there. He almost didn't want to continue travelling, but he remembered that he would need new material for his videos at some point. Alex had started this journey to record videos of all islands in Lyorn, problem is to visit the central island, Sanctis, where the league is positioned, you have to be able to participate in the tournament, meaning you need all badges of this region. But that didn't hold Alex back, so he just went with it and became a Pokémon trainer.

After he had waited a few days for his starting kit arrived, which contained his Poketec, a few balls and some medicine, he set out from his home island Archea and began his he homesick? No, definitely not.

"Alright guys, time to have fun!" Opening two pokeballs, Alex released his two best friends, the first Pokémon he captured himself, Magikarp and Dunsparce. "So, I guess you're gonna do the same as always?" **"Karp!" "Dun!" **Magikarp started bouncing towards the sea while Dunsparce started drilling into the ground. Alex assumed he would be back when he found something. "Alright, Karp, I'll be right there with you!" Looking towards the sea, Alex imagined all the places he would visit and the adventures that would await him.

* * *

**And thats it for the first chapter ^^**

** I hope you all enjoyed, and if not, I always like constructive criticism :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

POV Bradley

That… definitely caught me off guard. But I don't want to be the first one to back out, so why not? "Alright Wes, I accept your challenge!"

We went away from the shore, to a little clearing in the park. "Alright Wes, you ready?" "Have I ever not been ready?" Wesley looked down to his Eevee. "Lets go my friend!" **"Veee!"** "Larvitar, you ready?" **"Lar!" **"Alright lets go!"

Wesley and me stared into each others eyes, it felt like an eternity. We waited for someone to shout a command to his Pokémon, but it didn't seem to happen. I looked down to my Poketec, which hanging around my neck with a thin black rope, checking Larvitars moves once again, but I was pretty sure I already knew them by heart for how long this wait seems to have been.

"Well, lets start this! Eevee, use Swift!"

I flinched at Wesleys loud voice and looked up immediately to see stars appearing around Eevee which then started homing in on Larvitar.

'_Dammit, this isn't good!'_ "Larvitar, use Sandstorm to block them!"

Larvitar kicked up a sandstorm, most of the stars disintegrated, but some came through and hit Larvitar, although he seemed to take it fairly well.

"Good play Bradley, gotta admit that"

"Thank you, but let's make this real now! Larvitar, use Iron Tail!"

"Eevee, counter with Quick Attack!"

Larvitars tail glowed white as he leaped towards Eevee, doing a flip in the air to land the attack, but Eevee dashed away shortly before Larvitar could hit, then charging into him from the side. Larvitar fell over and as his momentum already was completely in his tail, he hit himself with his attack.

'_Dammit, both of us never battled before, how can Wesley do all these tricks that I cant?'_

"Well then, Eevee, use Take Down!"

"Larvitar, Double Team, fast!"

Eevee charged towards Larvitar full speed, a layer of energy forming in front of it, but Larvitar could pull off the double team in time, so Eevee charged through a copy and straight into a tree.

I was grinning, he was happy that it worked. "How's that feel, Wes?"

"Im far from over, Eevee use Hyper Voice!"

Eevee got up quickly, turned towards the fake Larvitars and started screaming out loud, causing all fake Larvitars to disappear, leaving one behind that fell to its knees at the loud noise.

'_Definitely didn't expect that. Dammit, how many aces does Wes have up his sleeve?'_

"Eevee, use toxic now!"

Eevee blew purple mist towards Larvitar who was still in pain, and started coughing as soon as he inhaled it.

'_Dammit, that probably seals it…'_

I was about to forfeit as I didn't want my friend to suffer any more, but something happened. Larvitar got up, filled with energy, his eyes turning red and his body surrounded with a red aura.

'What the hell is happeni-'

"DAMMIT, forgot Larvitar has guts!"

I remembered, my Larvitar has an ability called guts, powering it up when it was in dangerous situations like being poisoned.

"Alright, time to turn this around! Larvitar, use Outrage now!"

Wesley visibly flinched a hearing that my Larvitar knew one of the most powerful Dragon-type moves.

"Eevee, Dodge with Quick Attack"

Eevee attempted to dodge, but Larvitar was coming in too fast, pummelling Eevee into the ground and hitting it with a series of Punches. Larvitar stopped after a few seconds, holding its head. Clearly it had been confused by fatigue.

"Lets end this once and for all, Eevee, Double-Edge!"

Eevee charged into Larvitar full speed, knocking Larvitar and itself backwards. I knew that Double-Edges recoil wasn't weak, and Eevee didn't look good after that hit.

Both of us waited. Eevee and Larvitar were in pain, trying to get up. After about 20 seconds both fell to the ground. Finished.

"And hereby I announce, the winner is Penn! Yaaay!" Penn screamed, but when me and Wesley gave him a stare he stopped instantly. I walked to Larvitar, getting a full restore out of my bag. "Nice job my friend, you did your best, this will hurt a little but you'll feel better afterwards" Larvitar clenched his teeth as I sprayed the medicine onto his wounds. "Well Brad, that certainly was an exciting battle, I liked that. I hope you can keep up with me." "Same to you, Wes." This certainly was gonna be one exciting journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Authors note: I noticed that in the first chapter, I sometimes wrote Jay instead of Penn. To clear this, if I ever make this mistake again Jay=Penn**

* * *

POV Lydia

* * *

Sitting on the train to Idasu, I'm thinking how I could beat this gym. Marble and Nova have advantages with rock and flying, but disadvantages as well with grass and psychic. This is gonna be tricky.

"Hey, excuse me!" Huh? Who would want anything from me? I turn around to see a teenage boy with short brown hair and a Skorupi on his shoulder. "Hello, can I help you?" "Well, I'm looking for Ojan's gym but I can't find it." "Oh, I'm heading there right now, wanna tag along?" "Sure ^^ I'm Thomas by the way." "I'm Lydia, well let's get going!"

* * *

POV change: Penn

Damn, that is one impressive building. I have seen the gym from the outside a couple of times and it's basically a block of concrete, but Ojan would never let us see the inside before. Im pretty sure any bug-type would enjoy it. It's very big, loads of trees and even a small river, it's like a real forest.

As we walk a few steps forward, we find the first puzzle. _'Aw, what the hell it this?'_ It's a pit, with a net 15 feet beneath us, a ladder going down there. On our current level, spider-like designed platforms hover through the air. On the other side there is a hallway to the left. "Well guys, I guess there is only one way." I almost trip as I jump to the first platform. '_Alright Penn, regain balance, take it slow.'_ Wesley tries to jump to another platform but fails miserably, crashing down onto the net, but immediately starting to climb back up. Alright, the next platform should pass by any second. Okay Penn, one, two, three, JUMP!

* * *

POV change: Lydia

As we enter the gym, I see three people trying to jump over hovering platforms. "Thomas, do we have to go over there?" _'…because I don't really want to'_ "We don't, as long as you do as I tell you." He pulled me close to him, whispering his plan into my ear and… if the gym works like he says that could actually work.

POV change: Penn

Finally, while Bradley and Wesley are still struggling, I managed to cross the pit. "Alright suckers, I guess I'll be the first one to get a badge!" I enter the hallway t the left and there is… a lever and a small opening in the ground? "Ey Wes, Brad, there's just a lever here!" "Well then pull it genius!" both replied. Shrugging, I pull down the lever and...

*CLONK* *BANG*

That sounded like some heavy metal moved…

"NOW!"

That voice was neither Wes nor Brad, what the hell is going on?

* * *

POV change: Lydia

"NOW!" Thomas yells, time to go! I take a running start and do the same as he did, jump down onto the net, do a roll to keep my momentum and dash through the newly opened door which closes behind me "Phew, are you alright Lydia?" "I'm fine thanks." So, Thomas told me that the gym leader was right down this hallway, and man, that is one impressive battle room. The only spot that isn't overgrown with plants is the roof which is made of different colours of glass, making the room really trippy.

I turn to Thomas "Well as you helped me get here without problems I'm gonna let you have the honor of the first battle." _'…and because I have no idea what this guy is gonna do.' _"Why thank y-"

*CLONK* *BANG*

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The three guys we saw before ran in… well, jogged in is more appropriate. "We solved the puzzle for you, so I want the first battle!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

'_Damn, who is wielding this megaphone?'_ A man, apparently in his mid 40s, wearing a safari hat and a suit with a tie, holding a bug net approached us. "YOU, WHATS YOUR NAME?" "I am Thomas, nice to meet you." "AND YOU, WHATS YO- OH HI PENN AND WESLEY." "Hi dad." Two of the three guys replied. "Wait what? He's your father? I thought they just had the same name by coincidence." the third one said "Well yeah, he is. Luckily, I didn't inherit his megaphone voice like Wesley." I'm gonna assume he's gonna be the one called Penn then. "DON'T BE MEAN!" Ojan and Wesley replied.

* * *

POV change: Thomas

So these three are here for the gym battle too. Maybe they would've known the mechanism if they had gathered some information. "I ASSUME YOU TWO ARE HERE FOR THE GYM BATTLE?" "Actually all of us ar-" "DID I ASK YOU, BRADLEY? NO, SO SHUT UP!" _'This voice is ridiculous, why the hell would evolution ever develop something like this for a human?'_ "Well I certainly am here for the gym battle, although I don't know about this cheater." Penn said with a smug grin on his face. "I am here for the battle as well, oh, and thanks for the help earlier."

"WELL THEN, WHY DON'T YOU TWO BATTLE FOR THE FIRST BATTLE?"

"Well, I'd be ready whenever you are."  
"Let's do this! Go, Eevee!"

"Rotom my friend, you're up! Let's make this quick, use Will-o-Wisp!"

"Eevee, use Double Team to dodge!"

Rotom summoned a ring of fireballs and launches them at Eevee, but Eevee created copies of itself, making the fireballs disappear and surrounding Rotom. Nice, he fell for it.

"Rotom, Discharge now!"

Rotom released a thick layer of electricity which spreads in all directions, destroying all of Eevees copies until one Eevee got thrown backwards.

"Eevee are you alright? Can you get up?"

Eevee slowly got up and nodded, but as soon as it did a yellow sparkling aura radiated off of it. _'Ah, the parahax are real.'_

"Well then lets finish it, Air Slash!"

"Eevee, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Rotom's fan blade started spinning rapidly, firing some thin, glowing blades at Eevee. Eevee attempted to dash out of the way, but couldn't move. Taking the Air Slash head on, Eevee was defeated.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, WELL DONE! THERE ARE A FEW HEALING MACHINES IN A ROOM OVER THERE, WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR POKÉMON SOME REST AND THEN WE HAVE OUR BATTLE?" "Sounds good to me." If Ojan is as easy as his son, this badge is gonna be for free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: So, here is the fourth chapter (finally)! There is some violence in the end, so be prepared for Rotom! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"WELL THEN, ARE YOU READY THOMAS?" "Of course I am." "OH JUST ONE MORE THING, YOU CAN CHOOSE FOR THIS BATTLE TO BE A SINGLE OR A DOUBLE BATTLE, YOU CAN, IF YOU WANT, TAKE ONE OF THE PEOPLE CURRENTLY HERE AS YOUR PARTNER FOR A DOUBLE BATTLE."

_'Hm, should I take a partner? I'd probably be able to beat him alone, but meh, why not give somebody a free pass?' _"Yo Lydia, you wanna join this party?" "Well, why not?"

The referee walked in and took his place on the podium next to the battlefield. "This will be a 2 versus 2 double battle, sleep clause and OHKO clause are in effect, trainers, choose your Pokémon and release it on my mark! Three, two, one, let the battle commence!"

"Go, Rotom!" "Marble, give it your best shot!" On our side of the battlefield, Lileep and Rotom appeared while Ojan sent out Karrablast and Shelmet. "Well lets get this started, Rotom, use Thunder Wave on Karrablast!" "Marble, use Ancient Power on Shelmet!"

"SHELMET, STRUGGLE BUG. KARRABLAST, DRILL RUN ON LILEEP."

Rotom sent electric waves out, surrounding Karrablast and paralyzing it while Lileep ripped some rocks out of the ground and hurled them towards Shelmet, but before the rocks could hit Shelmet created a red aura around himself, launching it forward, breaking all the rocks and knocking Rotom back a few feet. Karrablast suddenly started glowing, growing bigger and then splitting in half, a new Karrablast hopping out and the old shell disintegrating, Karrablast charged forward, spinning rapidly and hurling itself into Lileep, but Lileep shaking it off. The drill run didn't leave any signs of impact.

"KARRABLAST, MEGAHORN. SHELMET, BUG BUZZ. AIM FOR LILEEP!" "Marble, Protect!" "Rotom, now, use Discharge!"

Lileep created a blue shell of energy around itself, Karrablast and Shelmet tried to break through, but almost no attack can break Protect. Rotom's fan blades started spinning rapidly as Rotom surrounded itself in a thick layer of electricity, releasing it shortly afterwards to zap Karrablast, Shelmet and Lileep, but the latter was still protecting itself.

After Karrablast and Shelmet received the electrical shock, both started radiantly glowing blue. "Thomas, what's going on?" "I have no idea!" A white orb came out of Shelmets body and went into Karrablast. When light stopped, there were two completely different Pokémon in front of us. "WAHAHA, THANKS, THOMAS! THROUGH THE ELECTRICITY GENERATED KARRABLAST AND SHELMET COULD EVOLVE! NOW, ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS BATTLE, YOU ARENT THE ONLY CHALLENGERS AFTER ALL! ACCELGOR, FINAL GAMBIT ON ROTOM! ESCAVALIER, GIGA IMPACT ON LILEEP!"

"Alright, lets do this! Rotom, use Charge! Lydia, prepare for what I told you!" "Alright! Lileep, Ingrain!"

Lileep planted its roots solidly into the ground while Rotom covered itself into electricity again. _'Plan B, full effect!' _Accelgor and Escavalier started charging for Rotom and Lileep, little did Ojan know about this setup. "Alright, NOW!" A split second before Accelgor and Escavalier could hit their targets, Lileep used Mirror Coat to bounce Escavalier towards Rotom, but Accelgor was already charging towards Rotom at high speed. "Rotom, Volt Switch Escavalier!" Rotom sent a shockwave towards Escavalier, but the switching Pokémon sequence didn't happen, this was a special Volt Switch that Rotom and I trained before coming here. Rotom swapped places with Escavalier through the shockwave, Escavalier and Accelgor crashing together with all their force. Both fell down, defeated.

* * *

"WELL, THAT SURELY WAS AN INTERESTING BATTLE! HERE YOU GO, CATCH!"

Ojan threw two shining pieces of metal towards us. Lydia caught hers, but I'm horrible at catching, so Rotom had to blow it over to me. It's a badge, looking like two ovals that form an X. "THAT IS THE WEB BADGE, IF YOU SHOW IT TO THE IDASU MOVE TUTOR AND HE'LL OFFER YOU HIS SERVICE FOR A FEW SHARDS OF DIFFERENT COLORS. HERE, I'LL GIVE EACH OF YOU A GREEN SHARD, FOR MORE POWERFUL MOVES YOURE GONNA NEED MORE SHARDS OF COURSE." "Sooo, where can you get shards?" "Lydia, you can get shards from different games or competitions as reward, or you can look for them. I heard they are often found on the small unnamed islands in the atoll." "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets get some powerful moves!" Lydia started running out of the gym the way we came in. "Umm Lydia? You do know that there is a shortcut out of this gym right here, right?" "Oh, there is? Welp." Lydia did a U-Turn and started running out of the gym through the shortcut. "Well, I'm outta here too."

* * *

After I leave the gym, I see Lydia standing there, waiting. "Why are you taking so long Thomas?" "Are you waiting for me?" "Of course! You gotta show me some places to get shards!" "Well, why don't you start over there?" "You mean that guy holding that camera over there? The one with the Dunsparce following him?" "No, that tower!" I point to a tower in front of which a man stands, advertising his challenge. "Yeah man, lets check it out!" As Lydia says that, she grabs me by the hand and dashes towards it.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the monthly Pokémon tower challenge! If you want to compete, step forth! You just need a Flying-type Pokémon to try! This tower is completely dark inside, there are lots of obstacles to overcome, but if your Pokémon touches a single obstacle, this bell will ring and you'll have to start over! However, if you manage to get through the tower without touching anything you'll win a rare Pokémon and ten green shards! One try is 10$!" "Hell yeah, let's do this! Thomas, are you gonna compete?" "Nah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out. By the way, what flying type do you even have?" Lydia took a Pokéball from her bag and opened it. "This is Nova, my Natu, and I'm gonna win this!"

"Wait a second Lydia, lets watch this person try." Someone carrying a Pidgey on their left shoulder came up to the man, Pidgey got into a starting position and the man received a microphone. "Here, you can use this to talk to your Pokémon about the situation." "Well then, let's go!" Lydia and I sat down on a park bench while watching. After a while, Pidgey was pretty high up. "Okay Pidgey, can you sense the next obstacle?" **"P-P-Pidgey?" **"What is it, Pidgey?" I think I just heard a buzzing noise… Quiet, but noticeable. *RING* "Aww, looks like your Pidgey didn't quite make it! Pidgey, please return from the tower. Would you like another try?" "No, thank you." The man with the Pidgey left, obviously disappointed. "Lydia, could I talk to your Natu real quick?" "Umm, okay?"

* * *

POV change: Lydia

Nova hopped over to Thomas' shoulder, Thomas whispered something into Nova's ear and Nova hopped back over to me. "Well, what'd you tell him?" "You'll see soon enough."

"Well then Nova, lets go!" "Ah, would you like to challenge the Pokémon tower? That would be ten dollars please!" I pull out my wallet and hand over the money, Nova hopped into a starting position and I got the microphone to talk to Nova. "Alright, three, two, one, fly!"

"Okay Nova, try to sense the obstacles with your psychic powers to get through there." Nova started going higher and higher, it was only a few feet away from the top. **"N-Natu!" **"What's the problem, Nova?"

"NATU, NOW!" Thomas suddenly shouts from behind me. I hear a strange buzzing noise for a few seconds, then its completely quiet. "Nova? Are you alright?" **"Natuuu!" **Nova looked down from the glass dome on top of the tower, pressing the button inside to ensure our victory. "Well done Nova!" "Wait, WHAAAT? How did that Natu get through?" The host of the challenge seemed pretty confused, but I don't care! "So, how about you let Natu leave the dome and hand over my price?" "…Alright…" He pushed a button to open a part of the dome, Nova happily flying down to me. "You did it, Nova! Congrats!" The host handed over a pack of ten green shards and a Pokéball.

"Well, lets look at our new companion!" I open the Pokéball and out comes a Pokémon that looks somehow familiar to me, but somehow completely different. "Well grats Lydia, you have a Rotom too now!" "Wait… but your Rotom looks completely different." "That's because Rotom has six different forms, mine is in it's fan form right now, while yours is in lawnmower form. They are about the same, only difference is the secondary type, mine is flying while yours is grass, and one attack, while my Rotom has Air Slash, yours can use Leaf Storm." "Well, that's cool! Alright, now to find the move tutor." "He has his shop right over there in that small house." "Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"One more question, that Pidgey looked more agile than Nova, how did Nova make it through but that Pidgey didn't? And what did you whisper to him before we started?" "Well you heard that buzzing noise, right? I assume that guy made the upper exit close so the competitors couldn't win, but I told Natu to use Teleport at the very top to get through the closed exit." "Well, thank you again!" "No problem, well here we are!"

* * *

"Hello, young ones, what can I do for you?" "I got eleven green shards, what attacks can you offer me for that?" "Depends on what Pokémon you have." "I have Lileep, Natu and Rotom in his lawnmower form." "Well… The only thing I can offer you is Signal Beam for Natu for eight shards, Giga Drain for Lileep for four shards or a current special offer, Power Whip for either Lileep or Rotom for five shards." "Thomas, what do you think?" "Well, Signal Beam would be a nice addition to Natu's arsenal, but eight shards is a little expensive, and Lileep can use special attacks better than physical ones, I'd say get Giga Drain for Lileep and Power Whip for Rotom." "Alright, what he said please!" "Be aware of one thing, only the lawnmower form of Rotom can learn Power Whip, so if I teach it Power Whip the attack will be forgotten forever if you change its form!" "… Doesn't matter, do it!"

"Okay, that'll be nine green shards please." I hand over Lileep and Rotom and he takes them into a back room. "This teaching method is a secret only known to us move tutors, sorry, but you aren't allowed to watch! It'll take about twenty minutes, so feel free to leave and return later!" While I decided to wait for my Pokémon, Thomas went out to look for some to catch and add to his party. After about fifteen minutes he returned, proudly showing me the Nincada he caught on the shore, the old man came back out the back room a few minutes after. "Congrats! Your Pokémon have learned the moves you requested!" I take Rotoms and Marbles Pokéballs and I want to head out to continue to the next island, but Thomas insists on checking by the shop first. After he gets some Great Balls, Super Potions and Poison Heals, we decide to head out again.

* * *

"EVERYONE HANDS UP, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" Everyone raises his hands except me and Thomas, hiding behind a shelf. A masked man with a gun came in the shop, going towards the cashier. "Put the money in the bag!" The cashier panicked and did as the masked man said. "Well, Lydia?" "Huh?" "This is your time to shine, think, what could you use to catch the robber?" Suddenly a brainstorm went through me.

"Go, Rotom! Use Power Whip to stop that robber!" Rotoms Lawnmower blades got longer and turned into powerful vines, grabbing the robber and throwing him to the ground, Rotom started to whip the robber until the last of his energy left him and he was bleeding and unconcious. "Thank you, lady! Here, I can't give you much, but have this! It is a Syncball prototype, the Syncball allows you to catch Pokémon that match the type of your Pokémon way easier. Sadly, it is still a work in progress, but this Prototype is fully functional! Please, take it." "Thank you! Well then Thomas, lets head on!" "I actually meant just capture the robber with the vines, I think you went a little overboard. But meh, that's none of my business, lets go!"

* * *

**Authors Note: That Power Whip tho ^^ I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't, I always like constructive criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

POV Alex

"Alright, lets see how the footage looks." A trainer, sitting on a park bench with a laptop on his lap, busy connecting a wire from said laptop to his camera. "**Duuuuuuunn…"** "Well if you're bored go drill for something, just come back in a few minutes." The Dunsparce hopped down from the bench and drilled tail first into the earth, leaving only a small hole behind. _'It looks pretty good, but I feel something missing…'_

*CRASH* What the hell was that? Looking up from the Laptop, I see an Eevee that just crashed into a tree, almost knocking the tree over in the process. The Eevees trainer walked over to it and pet it, recalling it to its pokeball shortly after. _'That's it! Battles! I need to record battles!' _The trainer of the Eevee seemed pretty upset "Wesley, when the hell did you teach your Eevee Synchronoise?" "Green shards Penn, remember? While you two were busy watching a robber get whipped in that market I was over at the move tutor" "Gratz on the win, Wes. You two wanna get going?" The three people started to head off towards the Pokémon centre. _'Well, if I am gonna record battles why not start right now?'_

"OBJECTION!" I point to the group of three while I stand up and walk towards them. Two of the three are covering their ears with their hands. "Are you two alright?" "Damn man, did you just shout that loud? You might be even louder than Ojan." "Not really, tried that already" I proudly open my jacket to show them my Web Badge and Gear Badge. "Woah, we have the Web Badge but what is that other one?" "That's the Gear Badge, if you follow the order it'll be the next gym to challenge." "And on which island is said gym?" "That's the trick, it is different every day. The gym itself is a huge frigate and drives around the islands clockwise." "Well, guess we're in for a search then."

"Alright, back to business, you there, the one that hasn't battled just now, I challenge you to a 1v1 battle!" The one walked towards me. "Why don't we introduce ourselves first? My name is Bradley and those two are Penn and Wesley, nice to meet you." "I am Alex, nice to meet you too." The four of us walked over to a clearing so we wouldn't knock any more trees over. "Go, Larvitar!" "Magikarp, time to rock! Lets start with Bounce!" "Larvitar, Rock Slide!"

* * *

POV change: Lydia

"Alright Thomas, where is the next gym located?" "If you ask like that, everywhere." "What do you mean?" "The next gym is a frigate cruising between the islands." "So how are we gonna find this?" The train we are on stopped and a voice came out of the speakers, booming throughout the train "We have now stopped on Klyda, please watch out for the step when exiting the train" "Well, Lydia, according to my plan the frigate should stop by Trila in about three hours, how late is it?" I pull up my sleeve to reveal the watch on my wrist. "Its about 6 pm, why?" "Perfect, we can spend the night on the frigate then. Beats sleeping in the Pokémon centre at least." "Wait what? I didn't know that gym leaders offered rooms." "Well, they don't. But I'm sure this one will make an exception for us."

* * *

POV change: Alex

'Damn, didn't expect it to be this tough for sure.' The battle between Magikarp and Larvitar had been going for about ten minutes now, both Pokémon are exhausted and barely able to stand. I think its time to finish him! "Well, this battle is fun, but I have places to go so I'm gonna end this now. Magikarp, use Magikarp's Revenge!"

Bradley clearly was shocked. Only few people know about this move and even fewer know how a Magikarp can learn it, but its power matches up to its mystery. Magikarp started radiantly shining blue, flying up towards the sky after a few seconds, doing a flip and crashing straight into Larvitar, but that didn't mean Magikarp would stop. It continued charging until it hit a rock of the size of a SUV, shattering it, and continuing charging until it hit a rock triple the size of the last one. Upon impact lots of dust was blown into the air, after it cleared about half the rock was gone and Larvitar was lying on the ground, unconcious. With its last power, Magikarp hopped back towards me. "Job well done my friend, job well done."

As I recall Magikarp to his ball, Dunsparce comes out of the ground, holding a strange pink stone in his mouth. "Nice find, probably something we can use. Well the, I'll go to Marida. Oh yeah, I heard that the frigate will dock here in a few days, that means if you head towards Klyda you'll probably see it tomorrow." "Thank you. By the way, if we meet again I want a rematch!" "Promise!" The group of three headed towards the train station to Klyda while I headed towards Marida. I sure hope that we'll rematch sometime!

* * *

POV change: Lydia

"Alright, so this is the landing stage where the frigate will dock?" "Yes, every eighth day." "How much longer?" "How about now?" As Thomas says those words a huge black frigate pulls up, stopping right in front of us. A part of the railing opened and a walkway started moving out of the frigate. "So Lydia, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Thomas runs up the walkway, as he jumps on the ship he turns around and gestured for me to follow him.

As I reach the top I see a man with short blonde hair, a strand of blue hair going around his head through the air. He is wearing a long white lab coat and in his right hand he holds a little tablet that he folds like a book as he sees me stepping on the boat. "Welcome and welcome back! I must admit, didn't expect you to be any slower than this!" "Wait Thomas, you know this guy?" "Well, he is the second gym leader in the order, former member of team plasma, a researcher who tries to unleash the Pokémons true powers by any means, he has remodelled the old Plasma frigate to be a gym and his lab at the same time. He is a great researcher of our age and he is…"

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed, I know the cliffhanger is somewhat mean but most of you probably figured it out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Pokémon? I own no such thing.**

* * *

POV Esko

Bored, that's what Esko was. The train from Idasu to Klyda had stopped mid-way due to unknown reasons. Not knowing what to do, I decided to go for a walk through the park instead of sitting in a stuffy room. I grabbed a pokeball from my belt and opened it. My Roselia, Remedy, appeared in front of me and looked confused as she had been expecting to be on the train by now "Remedy, the train is stuck and we have no option but to wait, so do you wanna join me on a walk?" **"Selia!" **As she nodded her head we started walking, I didn't really care where we were heading as long as we got away from the sun that was blazing down on us.

We sat down on a bench close to the shore, looking out towards the ocean. The view was soothing, and something I could use to get my head off of other things and relax. I looked over to Remedy and saw that she was fast asleep, I don't blame her. The gym battle against Ojan was hard, especially with her as my only Pokémon, but with a little trickery like Sleep Powder and Leech Seed it was possible. As I continued to look towards the sea, I started feeling tired myself and soon fell asleep.

* * *

POV change: Lydia

"Well, he is the second gym leader in the order, former member of team plasma, a researcher who tries to unleash the Pokémons true powers by any means, he has remodelled the old Plasma frigate to be a gym and his lab at the same time. He is a great researcher of our age and he is my father, Colress Achroma." "Good to see that you have conquered the Idasu gym, Thomas. How have you been? Also, who is the girl that's travelling with you?" "Thanks, I've been just fine. And I think she should introduce herself." Thomas stepped aside and Colress walked towards me. "Hello, as I assume you already heard my name is Colress Achroma and I am the second gym leader, and you would be?" "My name is Lydia and I'm here to challenge your gym." "That's the spirit! Although, could you wait a few hours? A big experiment that I've been running for a few months is near completion, and I need to do the finishing touches. Thomas, if you want to watch the completion come down to the lab in about one hour, also please show our guest where she can rest." "Kay, dad, see you later!"

Colress walked away and down a staircase, after he was gone Thomas brought me to a room that looked like a living room, a TV and a big, soft couch with a small table in front of it on opposite walls, on the other wall there was a small kitchen, including fridge, oven, stove and some shelves. "Alright, please make yourself comfortable. Do you want to eat something?" I sat down on the bench and turned on the TV "Something small, do you have granola bars?" "Yes, wait a second… here we go!" Thomas opened a shelf, looked through the things inside, found three packets of granola bars and showed them to me "Which ones do you want? Ah, you know what? I'm gonna put them all on the table, feel free to take whatever you want. You can also look through the shelves if you want something else. The bathroom is down the next door to the left when you step out of the room. I'm gonna go out and train for a while, see you later." "Bye!" As soon as Thomas left I opened the first packet of granola bars, chocolate chip, my favourite, and looked for some things on the TV, eagerly awaiting my gym battle.

* * *

POV change: Esko

*CRASH*

A loud noise woke me up, I looked around and first noticed that Remedy and my backpack were missing. As I looked behind me, I saw Remedy, standing a few feet away from a Mienfoo and a black and purple colored Pumpkaboo, behind them my backpack. I jumped up and ran over to them. "Remedy, what's going on here?" Remedy didn't even look at me and continued staring down the two Pokémon that I assumed tried to snatch my backpack. "Time to get back what's ours, huh? Alright, Remedy use Sludge Bomb!" Remedy launched a purple ball towards them, but before it could hit Pumpkaboo created a Light Screen which rendered the attack useless, however both didn't counterattack, they just kept staring at us.

"Remedy, stop the attack, something isn't right here." Remedy dropped the next Sludge Bomb she had prepared, but still looked angry. "You two, what do you want to do with our supplies?" The Mienfoo quietly pointed towards a bit of the park where the forest was darker and started walking towards it. I decided to pick up the backpack and follow it, Remedy and the Pumpkaboo following close behind me. After a short walk, Mienfoo stopped, pointing towards a big, hollow tree.

I walked towards the tree and looked inside through a hole. Inside, load of Kakuna, Metapod, Cascoon and Silcoon were waiting patiently to evolve, but something didn't seem right. At this time of the year, all of these should usually be fully evolved already. I grabbed my Poketec and scanned a few of them, and as I assumed all of them were already above the level of evolving, but they held back. I wondered why, but my question was soon answered. At the bottom of the tree was a Cascoon, not connected to the walls by and threads like the other ones, and all the other cocoon Pokémon seemed to look towards it. After scanning the Cascoon, the Poketec showed signs of heavy poison going through it. "So you wanted to get something to heal the toxic from my backpack?" I turned my head towards the Pumpkaboo and the Mienfoo, both nodded. "Well then, lets help your friend." I reached into the tree to grab the Cascoon and treat its wound, but as soon as my hand entered it was enveloped in sticky string from a few Metapods who were trying to defend their friend. "Hey, calm down, I'm here to help." The Metapods looked angry and started blocking the entrance to the tree, but Pumpkaboo levitated up to my hand and started talking to the Metapods. After a minute of talking, the Metapods opened the entrance and removed their string from my hand.

I picked up the Cascoon and looked at it. One side of its shell was cut, that had to be the source of the poison. I grabbed a Full Restore from my bag. "Sorry, but this might burn a bit. I promise you it'll feel better afterwards tho." As I sprayed the Full Restore on the cut, Cascoon flinched, but soon after the wound had fully healed. Cascoon happily pulled itself into the hollow tree, and the other Pokémon were happy too as they saw their friend back to full health. Suddenly, the tree started glowing brightly, I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't be blind afterwards. As the light faded, loads of Butterfree, Dustox, Beedrill and Beautifly flew out of the tree and out of the forest, as they started disappearing from my sight, I looked back inside the tree. at the bottom were some berries, and next to them a smiley face made of pink string. I picked up the berries and put them into my bag.

"Alright, now they can do what they want. Next time if you two need anything, just ask someone!" I looked over to Mienfoo and Pumpkaboo which were also smiling. "Well then, it was nice to meet you two, I hope we'll meet again." I started walking back towards the train station, hoping it would be fixed, but I heard footsteps behind me while walking. I turned around and saw Mienfoo and Pumpkaboo following me. "Hm? Do you want to join me on my journey?" Both of them nodded happily. I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, then welcome to the team you two!" I pulled two Pokéballs out of my bag and held them out, both of them touched one and were immediately sucked in. After wiggling a bit, the Pokéballs button glowed red, signalling that the capture was successful. "Well then, lets get going shall we?"

* * *

POV change: Thomas

There was a load of ruckus at the train station to Idasu. The train had stopped mid-way, and it had been figured out that a strong magnetic force was keeping it from moving. Now, both train stations looked for trainers that would go along the old mining shafts below the rails and figure out the problem, but as there were strong Pokémon down there, only trainers that were thought fitting were allowed. As I was going to train anyways, why not try to help someone while were at it? I went over to the police officer that was organizing the group of trainers.

"Hey, I'd like to join the trainer group to investigate the caves." "You look a little young, what qualifies you?" "I guess I should introduce myself first, my name is Thomas Achroma." "Wait, Achroma? Are you Colress' son?" "Indeed." "Alright then, sorry for questioning you, here you go, there are your comrades." I walked over to the two trainers he pointed towards. "Alright, I think that's enough people. You three are going to go down to the old mineshaft and go along the shaft beneath the railway. The other train station should also send out a group of trainers, so when you meet them, you should be in the middle of the track, where the train is stuck at. All clear?" "Yep" a trapdoor was opened and we started climbing down the ladder. As we arrived at the bottom, one of the two, an elder man with white hair and beard, wearing green hat, jacket and pants started speaking. "Nice to meet you two, my name is Galenos, and you are?" "My name is Thomas, nice to meet you too." "You can call me Manny, pleasure to meet you." "Well then, let's get going!"

After about thirty minutes of walking, fighting off the occasional Zubat or Onix we entered a big cave. On the other side of the cave was a tunnel of which four people came out the same time as we did and I recognized some of them, but that wasn't what caught our interest. Floating through the room were loads of Beldum, Metang, Magnemite and Magneton. _'That must create the magnetic force' _Suddenly, Galenos spoke up. "Something is wrong, usually Pokémon like these live further down the mines, something must've made them go here." Right as Galenos finished the sentence, the ground started rumbling. The ground in the centre of the cave opened up and seven Excadrill shot out of the ground. As soon as they were there, the other Pokémon in the cave went crazy and started escaping from the cave into the tunnels. "I guess we know what scared them away. These Excadrill look aggressive, were gonna have to put them in their place!" Everyone of us called out a Pokémon, Galenos used Breloom, Manny chose Slugma and I called out Rotom, now in his microwave-form. On the other side appeared two Eevees, a Larvitar and a Mienfoo. We decided to all take on one Excadrill. The three on our side were quickly dealt with, thanks to Rotom's Overheat, Breloom's Drain Punch and Slugma's Flamethrower while three trainers on the other side had some problems. Mienfoo quickly took out his opponent, but the Eevees and Larvitar weren't doing so good.

* * *

POV change: Penn

Dammit, these Excadrill are strong. Esko had no problem, but we have a type disadvantage here. We tried to attack with Dig, but Bulldoze knocked out Eevees out of the ground. "Damn Wes, I don't know if we can make this!" "YES WE CAN!" "How are you so confident?" "I'm gonna tell you the secret, Penn, you've just gotta BELIEVE!" As Wesley shouted out, my Eevee started glowing and so did Bradleys Larvitar. A few seconds later the light faded, and instead of Eevee and Larvitar there were now Leafeon and Pupitar. "Wait, what? I thought Eevee only evolved into Leafeon in forests?" Wesley smirked "Well, the miracle seed mom gave you kinda substitutes that effect." "Alright, Wes, I believe! LETS DO THIS! Leafeon, Attack both of them with Leaf Blade!" "Eevee, use Helping Hand on Leafeon!" "Pupitar, give it your best Brick Break!" All the attacks connected and knocked the Excadrills out.

"Great job team!" Someone in a green hat on the other side shouted. The three trainers started to walk towards the centre of the room and so did we. As we met up, all the Pokémon flew back in the cave and started flying back down the Excadrill's tunnel, probably to get back to their home. However, two Pokémon, a Metang and a Magneton stopped at someone I recognized as Thomas, the trainer I battled in dad's gym. He held two great balls out and the two Pokémon entered them. "Hey Thomas, long time no see" I smirked as I said that "Nice to meet you three again. That was some powerful evolving there!" "Thanks, your Rotom just had too much power tho."

"Hey people, look what I found here!" The guy with the green hat picked up a golden-whitish colored stone "A shine stone! I don't need it, anyone of you?" The trainer who introduced himself as Esko back in the tunnel raised his hand, and a few seconds later he caught the shine stone and gave it to his Roselia, the cave lit up once again and a few seconds later a Roserade jumped up to him and gave him a hug. "Well, I haven't introduced myself to all of you yet, have I? My name is Galenos, and I'm the one who organized this "repair-exploration", I'd like to thank you all, how about we return to the train station of Klyda, I have a reward for you there!"

* * *

POV change: Thomas

We arrived at the train station of Klyda twenty minutes later, after all of us were up the ladder, Galenos started speaking "Once again, I thank you all for helping getting the train working again! Here, I'd like each of you to have one of these!" He handed all of us a black wristband with a rainbow colored stone. "These wristbands are very powerful if you know how to use them, but you'll all figure that out one way or another. I just highly encourage you to keep them. Well then, trainers, farewell!" With that, Galenos left and after him most people split up, some stayed to wait for the train.

As it was already late, Penn, Wes, Brad and Esko went to find a hotel and I decided to return to the frigate. First of all I decided to check if Lydia was okay, when I entered I found Lydia sleeping on the couch, seven empty packs of granola bars on the table and loads of empty wrappers all over the floor. I decided to wait until she wakes up and check by dad's experiment for now. As I entered the laboratory, I saw that it was almost finished. "Ah Thomas, you have arrived just at the right time! I will now flip this switch ant it will be finished!" "Alright, let me just put on the goggles" After I grabbed some protective goggles from the wall and put them on, I went over to the big tube that had electricity flowing through it, with a specially designed pokeball in the centre. "Alright, Thomas, ready?" "Ready."

Dad flipped the switch, allowing a huge mass of energy to enter the tube from both sides, flooding the room in bright blue light. It seemed to last for ages, but after a few minutes the light faded and the energy was all used up. "Come on... come on..." Dad mumbled as he activated the output, getting the pokeball down from its floating spot in the pipe. He grabbed the pokeball, and as he did he leaped into the air and started shouting "YES! IT WORKED!" I went over to him after he landed on the ground again and he offered me a high-five. I gladly accepted.

"Alright dad, I think I should go check up on Lydia after that energy blast. Oh yeah, we need to get some more granola bars." "Why? I thought we had seven packs?" "I'm gonna explain later." "Oh, Thomas, wait!" "Hm? What is it?" "I'd like you to take this ball. I didn't create it to be lying around all day, I want to see it used!" "Are you sure? You've spent loads of your time on it." "And that's just why I want you to use it." I took the ball out of his hand and clipped it to my belt. "What did you name it by the way?" "I didn't name it yet, this ball still is a mystery to me... wait, that's it! Mystery ball, that's what it's called!" "Alright, thank you! Now I've gotta check up on Lydia, see you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :3 hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did Ash would age.**

* * *

POV Lydia

*yawn* Aaaah. _'This couch is nice and soft, that was a nice nap. Wait. Wait. Where am I and how late is it?' _After I frantically looked around for a clock, I found one behind some packs of granola bars on the table. About eight pm. _'Shit, I'm supposed to battle the gym leader!'_ I got up from the couch, but immediately got knocked back down as the whole ship started shaking violently. I held on to the couch as tight as I could, not wanting to get flung across the room. After a few minutes the shaking stopped.

I was lieing on the couch again, tired after having to hold on to it. "Come on Lydia, get your act together..." "I was just about to say that." In my drowsiness, I didn't notice Thomas open the door and come in. _'Wait, shit! I didn't have time to clean up yet!' _"Soooo, about those granola bars..." "Sorry! I just couldn't get myself to stop." "Are you addicted?" Thomas laughed. "Well, still, don't you wanna go fight da- Colress?" "Oh yeah!" I rapidly got up, grabbed my pokeballs and followed Thomas who led me to the battle room.

It was a huge room, two platforms on equal levels on opposite walls. In between, there was a lower level with lots of pillars standing up to the height of the platforms. Between said pillars, tube-like metal beams moved around, sometimes connecting up forming something similar to a bridge just to split back up a little while later. On the platform on the other side of the room, Colress stood, still in his lab coat. "Well hello there! I hope the energy pulse before didn't disturb you too much. But after all, you came here for a battle, so why don't we start? Allow me to introduce myself again, my name is Colress Achroma and I am the steel gym leader!" He grabbed a pokeball out of his lab coat and released a Magneton which started floating around the room, observing my every movement, like a predator stalking his prey. I reached for my own pokeball and release Marble which landed on one of the pillars.

Thomas left the room, going to the next room. He could see the whole room through a window and had a microphone to talk. "This will be a 2-versus-2 battle. Sleep, OHKO and Evasion clause are in effect, neither trainer may switch, however moves like Roar, Whirlwind, Volt Switch, U-Turn and Dragon Tail are allowed. Without further ado, begin!" Colress moved his right arm forward, pointing at Marble. Magneton seemed to notice, as a second later a crosshair appeared at Marbles location, but faded after a second. _'This battle sure will be challenging.'_

* * *

POV change: Alex

Alright, time to get back on track. The next gym is in Marida, and I'm looking forward to some tough battles to record. The third gym is a dragon-type gym, and the gym leader is Seera. "The train has now arrived in Marida, please mind the gap when exiting the train." Getting up, I left and headed for the mountain on the island. I'm not gonna challenge Seera without getting some training first. "Dunsparce, come out!" I released my Dunsparce, it looked at me, determination in its eyes. "Alright, time to climb Mt. Raegen!"

After about thirty minutes, we were about half way up the mountain. "Alright... phew... how are ya doing, Dunsparce?" **"Duun :D" **... well, as long as my partner is enjoying it, I'm fine. Suddenly, a shadow covered us. I looked up to the mountain and see a Pokémon standing there, it was pretty small, but it was up high enough to cover the side of the mountain in shadow using its cape. Shortly after it leaped down and attempted to do a belly flop on Dunsparce. "Dodge with Dig, then try to land a Glare!" Dunsparce quickly drilled into the ground, making the Pokémon land on his belly. After the dust cleared I could see what the Pokémon was, it was a Hawlucha. _'Those aren't common around here. Well, might as well take the opinion.' _Dunsparce came back out, giving the Hawlucha a death stare, paralyzing it. "Alright! Now Dunsparce, use Thunderbolt!" Dunsparce held up his tail, letting lightning energy flow from it, it then directed the lightning towards Hawlucha, which tried to dodge, but the paralyzation rendered it helpless. Struck by the lightning, it fell to its knees. I took the opportunity and threw a great ball at it. It shook for a while, but it broke out of the ball shortly after. _'Dammit, I gotta weaken it more...'_ "Dunsparce, attack with a weak Gyro Ball!" Before Dunsparce could react, Hawlucha leaped in the air and belly-flopped down onto it. Dunsparce flinched, but started spinning, charging a silver-purplish energy sphere inside. It launched it towards the Hawlucha, landing a direct hit. I tried another great ball, it wiggled for a while, a little later small stars shot out, signaling that the capture was successful.

I picked up the ball and smiled with pride, but then it hit me. '_Shit! I didn't have the camera running!' _Well, I guess a new team member is a great improvement anyways. "Alright Hawlucha, how about accompanying us on the way to the top?" I released Hawlucha and as soon as he was out, he nodded. "Alright then, lets get going!"

* * *

POV change: Lydia

"Magneton, lets start off with Zap Cannon!" "Marble, counter with Mirror Coat!" Magneton formed a big yellow and green sphere of electricity and launched it towards Marble, which took the hit head on, paralyzing her as well. But then Marble started glowing and hurled an orb of pulsing energy, twice the size of Zap Cannon towards Magneton, getting good damage on it.

"Nice move there. If you want to fight like this, I'm gonna have to switch up my strategy. Magneton, Volt Switch!" "Marble, use Recover." Magneton launched a ring of electricity towards Marble, hitting his target. Magneton then returned to Colress and he grabbed another Pokéball out of his coat. "Let's go, Klinklang!" The gear Pokémon appeared, some electricity sparkling off of it. Marble tried to use Recover, but the paralyzation prevented it from doing so.

"Klinklang, Shift Gear!" "Marble, use Wring Out!" Klinklangs gears started spinning faster and faster, boosting its speed and attack. Marble grabbed it with her tentacles, squishing it. It dealt a good amount of damage as Klinklang was on full health before.

"Klinklang, use Gear Grind!" I wasn't even fast enough to give Marble an order. Klinklang zoomed in and squished her between its gears, knocking her out. "Marble, return." I recalled her to her pokeball.

"You did well. Now, Rotom, lets go!" Rotom appeared on the field, spinning his lawnmower blades rapidly. "Klinklang, another Gear Grind." "Rotom, dodge and use Will-o-Wisp!" Klinklang zoomed in for another Gear Grind, but Rotom barely managed to dodge. It then summoned a ring of fireballs, launching it towards Klinklang, burning it.

"Nice play there, but I won't let you win that easy! Klinklang, use Toxic!" "Rotom, Hex!" Klinklang spun its gears rapidly and some purple mist launched out towards Rotom, hitting its target. I sighed, hating to watch my Pokémon suffer, but he was my last one so I had no choice. Rotom summoned purple flames around Klinklang, dealing lots of damage, thanks to it being burned. It barely managed to hold itself in the air. It made a sharp cry as it fell to the ground, the burn finishing it off.

"Well, it's 1v1 then! Go, Magneton!" Magneton came out again, floating through the room. "Well then! Magneton use Flash Cannon... on the pipes!" "Rotom, use Shadow Ball!" Rotom launched a ball of purple energy towards Magneton, dealing a nice amount of damage. Magneton launched a Flash Cannon on the moving pipes beneath itself, the energy beam moved around the pipes at high speed, even splitting up sometimes. After a few seconds, five Flash Cannon beams shot out of the pipes and headed for Rotom, which had no time to dodge.

'_Alright, this will probably be my final turn, Rotom cant take the Toxic much longer...'_ "Rotom, put all your strength in a Leaf Storm!" "Magneton, show us your best Thunder!" Magneton launched a huge bolt of electricity while Rotom launched a flurry of sharp leaves. The attacks clashed together mid-way, but Rotoms energy was fading faster because of the Toxic. "Rotom, make your final shot count! Give it all your power!" "Yeah, you can do it!" "Give it your best shot" Wait, who is that. I turned around to see Wesley, Penn and Bradley standing there, cheering Rotom on. Rotom seemed to gain new power, putting all of it into the Leaf Storm, breaking through the Thunder and hitting Magneton dead-on. Magneton fell to the ground, defeated. With the last of its strength, Rotom floated back over to me, falling to the ground as soon as it reached me.

"I must say, a great battle! Here you go!" A robot hand extended from one of the walls, holding a badge. "This is the Gear Badge! I assume as you already beat Ojan, you know how move tutors work. Here you go." Another hand extended, holding out five blue shards. I grabbed them and put them in my bag.

"Alright then. I assume the three of you want to battle next?" Colress pointed towards Wesley, Penn and Bradley. "Yes!" They replied in unison. Suddenly a little device on Colress' belt started beeping. He grabbed it and looked at the screen. "Well, I'd like to battle you, but would you mind waiting about 15 minutes? I'm needed down in the laboratory. "Yeah, no problem." "I'd say that is a problem." Thomas stepped out of the judge room, but on the opposite side, onto Colress' platform. He whispered something into Colress' ear. "Well, Thomas, so be it!" Turning back to the trio, he continued. "Alright, I have time for a battle before, who wants to go first?" "Wesley, the D6?" "Got it. 1 and 4 is me, 2 and 5 is Penn and 3 and 6 is Brad. Let's go!" Wesley rolled a D6 on the platform. It stopped after a few seconds, next to my leg. "Six it is!" I said cheerfully as I picked up the dice and returned it.

"Alright, so you will battle first. Bradley, right? Well then, I hope you enjoy the battle!" After saying that, Colress turned around and left the room. We all were confused, until Thomas took his place instead. "Alright, Bradley! This will be a 2v2 battle between you and me, Thomas Achroma, son of Colress and substitute gym leader. Sleep, OHKO and Evasion clause are in effect, none of us may substitute, but moves as Roar, Whirlwind, Volt Switch, U-Turn and Dragon Tail are allowed. Any more questions?" "I'm wondering why you didn't tell us you were Colress' son, but no, let's begin!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If not, leave some criticism, I always like that (if you do want to leave criticism / ask about something, please log in, don't do it as anon/guest, so I can reply to you!)**


End file.
